<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monachopsis by Sutaoris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189797">Monachopsis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutaoris/pseuds/Sutaoris'>Sutaoris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Creatures Such As We [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Healing, Holding Hands, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates, Water Spirit, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutaoris/pseuds/Sutaoris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon always had the feeling of being out of place, like he didn't quiet fit in with his own kind. As he gains the freedom to explore further, he meets someone that helps him feel not as lost.</p><p> </p><p>  <i> Although this work is part of a series, it can be read as a stand alone. </i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Creatures Such As We [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been sitting on this for a while, until suddenly I got the the inspiration to write most of this last night. I tried to do something slightly different with my writing style, so I hope it worked. I think I did alright. Enjoy!</p><p>You do not need to read the other work in this series to understand this fic. If anything, this is a prequal involving two of the side characters the other fic.</p><p>Updates will be slow as this work take a lot of effort and is not my main focus.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the longest time he simply existed. </p><p>Although there were dozens or so of his kind, they all were the same and did little to show a difference. They each had their own name, yet they were seldom used as they just could simply understand when they were being referred to, spoken to.   Some believed that perhaps the names were for their soulmates, someone truly connected to them could know their name without it once being uttered. But others doubted.  Such was unneeded, they all were one, they all cared for each other, there was no need for such a strong, erratic thing. That would only bring danger.   </p><p>They believed the best thing to do was simply be and do as they needed, travel the waterways of the land and exist as intended. Water was everything to them, their lifeblood, their meaning, they think that led them. Water was them, they were water.  They would flow with the substance, alone in the world, simply being, until they were called to return home. </p><p>Again and Again he did this, yet he felt as if something was missing. The water was him, he loved it so much, it felt right to be in it, to move, yet often there was an ache in him, a coldness that could be felt even when it shouldn’t. This was what he was, what he was created for.</p><p> Yet Junmyeon wanted more. </p><p>But for the longest time he was restricted, often watched by an elder of his kind, making sure he was safe in such a cruel world. Pulled back when he went too far, restricted from going near any shore, banned from even taking form outside their home. It was all due to their care, their fear of what could happen, yet it felt as if there was a Weight dragging Junmyeon down.</p><p>But one day, everything was changed. Another of their kind was formed, making him no longer the youngest.  Freedom was granted to him just like that. It was rare for a new form to come to be, so all attention was given to the new child. The eyes were no longer always watching over, making sure he didn’t stray, help or do too much. He should have had the same urge to guide the new youngling, but he didn’t. Something else was calling. </p><p>Now Junmyeon could go further, traveling down the stretch of rivers further out then he had ever gone. Water and Junmyeon were one and the same making the trip easy.  He let the water pull him where it wanted as he simply existed inside of it, moving where it wanted. </p><p>Some humans referred to his kind as water gods, but Junmyeon did not think they were such a thing. The concept of gods was above him, his kind did not wish to speak of such things. PArt of him considered this could have been due to his own kid not even understanding what they were, but he rarely let his mind wander to such things. They didn’t share a mind, but the fear of them thinking he doubted was enough to keep him from doing too much.  Still, he wandered sometimes. Even if it was simply how he knew something of himself was not like the others.</p><p>Before long his attention was taken to something, a form standing on the water's edge, wide eyes staring down at the water in the intruidge. A human seemed to be only a dozen years old, still small and weak, needing guidance.  Junmyeon was many years older, yet in the equivalent of his kind's aging, he would be in the same stage. </p><p>Junmyeon watched the human with interest, wondering what he was looking like. There was no way it could see him, he blended perfectly with the water. Even other’s similar to his kind could rarely spot his kind when they were in this form. The freedom may have been known, but he would still need many years of learning.</p><p>The human continued to start at him, slowly edging his way closer to the water. Junmyeon should have fled, pulled away to where it was safe. Human’s couldn’t do much, but they could lead to things far more dangerous. Yet Junmyeon stayed, that small part of him telling him to. Curiosity warming the aching cold that had become so constant, even with his new freedom.</p><p>Cautiously the human put his hand out, hovering in the water right over where Junmyeon was. He remained in place, unable to move. The human lowered his hand, grazing the water’s surface and just about to touch Junmyeon-</p><p>“Yixing!” A voice called,  aged many years yet holding a sweetness to it. The human instantly pulled his hand back and looked to where the voice had come from, a look of worry covering his face. The human stood, glancing back at the water where Junmyeon lay.  Despite the impossibility,  the other knew Junmyeon was there, the other somehow saw something of him. His eyes stared right where he was.</p><p>The confirmation was given when the human leaned down and smiled at the water, his eyes crinkling up as a dimple appeared on his cheek. “Goodbye.” He said, before running away from the water's edge and leaving Junmyeon in utter confusion. </p><p> </p><p>Time passed by and Junmyeon had  only felt more and more out of place amongst his own kind, leaving him to wander the water ways more and more. It took little time for him to learn every waterway within the safe area, then to learn where each one led to. The others paid no notice, still giving everything to their youngest who had taken their true form for the first time and had not been able to return yet. </p><p>With all the connected water explored, Junmyeon gathered his confidence and decided to go further. Taking ‘human form’ was only to be used sparingly outside of their home. It weakened them, left them open to too much. Most of those who had passed had been in such a form, unable to save themselves or be at their full potential. It was still rare for one of their kind to pass, but the elders had done good to scare Junmyeon into not taking form for the longest time. But there was more to explore, calling out to him when his mind would wander. If Junmyeon wanted to go further, he would have to take the risk. Still he made sure always to have his home, water, in sight. There were many things out there that were horrible, the water was the only place he was truly safe. He doubted there would ever be a day where he would truly stray from the waters. </p><p>While he was traveling between a stream to a lake he knew, Junmyeon’s attention had been stolen by the sound of an animal in pain. It was an unusual occurrence, the creatures were always so much at peace with his presence, understanding he was part of what they needed. The sound made that cold feeling return, much stronger now in his flesh form. Without thinking he followed the sound, venturing further into the trees then he ever had. The sound brought him sadness, he wished to ease the pain. </p><p>That was another  risk of the human form, it made the emotions so much more potent. </p><p>When Junmyeon found the creature his eyes went wide  at the sight before him and he quickly hid behind a tree. Very slowly he peaked out the sight again, trying to hide best he could. The deer lay on the ground, the fur on it’s leg speckled in blood. Knelt next to it was an adult human, gently rubbing its head in an attempt to sooth the creature. Next to the deer was a metal contraption with large spikes that Junmyeon recognized as a trap. Another reason his kind didn’t take to land, traps were everywhere and ready to hurt them.</p><p>Other than the blood on the leg, the deer appeared to have no other injuries. The trap had blood on it, proving that the deer had been hurt. The human concutined to stroke the deer as it recomposed itself, realizing it was no longer hurt. Slowly it rose, stumbling a bit, before standing properly. The human watched the deer stroll away, a soft smile on his face that showed of a dimple. </p><p>Recognition hit Junmyeon, it was that Human from before, now with more years added to him.</p><p>An overwhelming feeling of panic consumed Junmyeon, his feet moving without a second thought. The human was back, more humans would be around. Danger was everywhere, he needed to go back to the water. He moved as fast as his feet would allow him, yet he found himself stumbling often and barely avoiding the limbs of the trees. Just like the deer, he too was not used to using his legs in such a way. </p><p>The water came quickly back into his sight, and Junmyeon made a mad dash for it. But with his focus solely on the water, he missed the things around him. His foot caught on something, sending him tumbling on the ground just feet away from the waters edge. He let out a cry, not from pain, but from the shock of hitting the ground. His thin robed pooled around him, becoming dirty from the ground. If not for it he would have for certain sustained injury.</p><p>“Are you alright dear?”</p><p>The woman’s voice made everything in Junmyeon run cold. Safety was so close, yet now he could not go to it. If a human were to see him vanish in the water, it could bring risk to all of them. It was troubling enough someone had seen him,  he could not bring doom to the rest of his kind. This was how it was to be, it was better to accept death then bring harm to all of them. He should have listened to the elders, stayed in the moving waters. Tears welled in his eyes, the feeling of fear and sorrow all too much. He cursed this form, vowing to never take it again outside of home. </p><p>The human approached, and Junmyeon could do no more than let the tears fall from his eyes. But instead of pain, Junmyeon was met with something soft on his face. Then the woman was bent over, holding some sort of cloth on his face as she wiped his tears. Junmyeon remained frozen in place, confused by her actions. The woman was well in her years, her hair white as was common in humans, her skin wrinkly. It could have been the reason she didn't attack, she would be far too weak to do anything to him. </p><p>“Are you alright dear?” The woman spoke again, her words sweet and full of concern. Junmyeon was at too much of a loss of what to say to give an answer. His heart still went wild in his chest, beating as fast as those tiny birds he sometimes saw in the flowers. The woman realized Junmyeon couldn’t speak, so she went on. “I was looking for my grandson, but I think you need more attention than him right now. I’m glad you aren’t hurt too bad, that looked to be a nasty fall.”</p><p>The woman moved down, pulling up the sleeve of his robe slightly. Junmyeon remained rooted in place, still fearful of what she could do. To his horror, when the light fabric was moved, his wrist was revealed to be an ugly purple color, his own blood coming from a bit just next to it. Blood, he was bleeding, Junmyoen had never bled before. His other form couldn’t do such a thing, and now that he could see the injury, it sent him even more into a panic. Another cry came from his lips, he found himself unable to keep himself from doing so. </p><p>“It’s alright, I don’t think it’s broken. It’s going to be okay.” The woman said, trying to sooth him. It felt oddly similar to how the male had soothed the dear, and Junmyeon could feel his heart calm down in his chest. The tears still flowed from his eyes, but he didn’t panic when she carefully took his wrist in her hand, looking it over.</p><p>“Grandmother.” A male voice rang out. Soon the man from earlier came from the trees, the smile gone and replaced with worry. “What happened?”</p><p>“The poor boy fell and got hurt.” The woman answered. The man came closer, kneeling down next to Junmyeon and taking his wrist.  As he inspected Junmyeon's wrist, the woman went on. “I’ve been looking all over for you Yixing, you should tell me before you run off.”</p><p>“Sorry Grandma.” Yixing, as Junmyeon assumed his name was at this point, answered. Very tenderly he applied pressure to Junmyeon's wrist, forcing a hiss of pain out of him. Before He was able to snatch his wrist back and away from the human who was hurting him more, Yixing grabbed further up her arm and forced his hand to stay where it was. </p><p>“I can help you, but you will need to hold still. Can you do that?” Yixing asked, looking up at Junmyeon. No, Junmyeon didn’t not trust the humans. He had made it hurt worse, how could he trust him? But the human had somehow healed the deer before, so maybe he was going to do something similar to him? If he did Junmyeon could go back home, and the elders would get mad and ask him how he had gotten hurt. </p><p>Just like the old woman, Yixing’s eyes were soft and held no aggression in them. Junmyeon couldn’t trust the human, but he could hold still for a bit if it meant he could be fixed. If the human tried to pull something he would just have to accept it, anything was better than sitting here in pain. So Junmyeon nodded his head, letting his arm fall limp in the man’s grip.</p><p>Very lightly the man brushed his fingers over Junmyeon’s injury, before his finger started to glow the slightest bit. Slowly the purpleness began to fade as his flesh returned to it’s normal color, the cut also mending itself. In no time Junmyeon's hand was back to normal,other than the blood on his skin. But it  too went away when Yixing took the cloth his grandmother had been using and wiped away the blood. By the time Yixing pulled away, Junmyeon's arm  looked like it did when he first took form.</p><p>Magic. The human could do magic, meaning he wasn’t so human. Did he know Junmyeon also wasn’t human? If Yixing wasn’t human, it made Junmyeon even more conflicted. He could be more dangerous now. Yet, he had chosen to heal Junmyeon, so was he really a threat? As Junmyeon mulled over how to feel about everything, a hand appeared in front of his face. It was Yixing, offering to help him up. The smile had taken over his face again, completely destroying any idea of him being a threat again. There was just something so soft, open about him. So he allowed Yixing to help him up. </p><p>“Would you like to join us for Dinner? I know it’s a bit early, but you are more than welcome.” The woman spoke up. Junmyeon looked at her, and for the first time he realized there was a small shelter made of a weird fabric set up behind her near the trees. Near it was a small rock circle with charred sticks, a table, and chairs that were not made of wood. They were indeed living out here, near the water, and he had not known until right now. </p><p>As much as Junmyeon knew he should go home, his curiosity once again got the better of him. This was a rare chance at him to see human food. They both looked so kind, he found himself sitting in one of the odd chairs eating from a plate packed with many foods he had never seen before. He waited for the other two to eat a bit before trying any of them, making sure that the food wasn’t poisoned. It wasn’t, if anything it was rather amazing. It took little effort for him to eat the entire thing, enjoying each flavor and texture he ran into. While he ate, the two chatted away in a conversation Junmyeon couldn’t keep up with, often slipping into a tongue he did not know yet. But their tone never changed, so Junmyeon doubted they were plotting against him. </p><p>Once their conversation lulled, Junmyeon finally gathered the courage to say something. “The food was good, Thank you.” Both sets of eyes instantly fell on him, and Junmyeon was quick to think he had said it wrong. Speaking was not something he did often, let alone using a language not of his people. So there was a chance he had said something completely wrong. But when he looked up, the two were smiling at him, squashing the fears once again.</p><p>“I’m glad you like it, Yixing has been a good student.” The woman said. Junmyeon smiled at her, unable to stop himself from reacting. She spoke with such love, adoration, it brought a warmth to him. It gave Junmyeon the confidence to speak a little more, joining in their conversation until the sky began to turn a darker color. He hadn’t added much, but it felt nice to be a part of something. </p><p>“I must go home.” Junmyeon stood, bowing to the both of them. “Thank you so much for everything.”</p><p>“Are you going to be alright getting home? It’s quite dark, you can stay if you need to.” The woman offered, But Junmyeon shook his head. Before she could stop him, Junmyeon walked away towards the shore, stopping before the water to walk along it. Even if Yixing wasn’t human, it still was risky to let either of them see him return to the waters. He looked back, seeing the two of them cleaning up the dishes they had used. He continued along the water, until he was far enough away he was certain they could no longer see him. </p><p>It was only then he stripped himself of his robe, tossing it into the water and watching it completely vanish as it became one with the water again. Then he followed suit, sinking into the water, before allowing himself to shift forms within moments. Once again he felt safe, yet still could somehow feel the warmth he had felt before. He moved against the water, working his way up the stream back to where they were. The woman was no longer to be seen, probably inside the ‘tent’ they had spoken of. </p><p>Yixing on the other hand was at the water’s edge, sitting and staring up at the sky. In his short walk, the sky had gone from pink  to purple, a few stars threatening to show themselves already. Junmyeon allowed himself to move closer, wanting  a better view of the not human before him. For a moment he simply floated there, looking at what Yixing was looking at. Junmyeon always found the night sky to beautiful, often spending many a night simply looking at it. It appeared Yixing felt the same, his eyes glued to the sky for the longest time. </p><p>But just as long ago, Yixing’s eyes moved from the sky to the water, sweeping over it as if he were looking for something. A few times he passed over Junmyeon, before his gaze landed on the spot he was in again. Somehow, he knew Junmyeon was there, even if there was no way for him to see him.  Yixing leaned towards the water, dipping his hand a bit into it infront of where Junmyeon was, holding it there. Jumyeon moved ever so slightly, letting himself brush against the not human’s skin, letting him know he was there. “ Please stay safe.” The words were simple, but Junmyeon could feel that the other truly meant it. If Junmyeon could speak, he would say it back with just as much meaning.</p><p>A smile formed on Yixing's face, a look that Junmyeon could say he very much had grown to care for. The look did not leave his mind for the entire trip home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I haven't updated this fic in so long. It's one of the hardest to write since im very picky about it. But i feel happy about this part. Enjoy some softness.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You carry the scent of Human. You ought to be more careful.”</p><p>The woman’s voice was cold and laced with judgment,  but it was to be expected. Anything that brought a threat to their kind was disliked, this woman was known for being one of the more fierce ones. Now that that had a fresh youngling, this woman was back to her strict ways. The younger they were, the more fragile they were. Even Junmyeon going out was simply a huge risk to himself. </p><p>“I will be.” Junmyeon promised, his words steady. She stared at him, before shifting away and moving further into the grove towards the pond the youngest was being held in. Following would not be a good option, the others would surely catch the scent as well. It would be best to stay in the outer area where most of their kind kept to their true form.</p><p>The out space was still considered safe, but it wasn’t the same as being in the middle. Most of their kind stuck to the middle, leaving the outer area rather empty and lonesome. Truely, Junmyeon was planning to stay home. Lying was not something he enjoyed, and he hated the way she had looked at him. It was her way of caring, she was just doing her job, but it still made a gross feeling form in his gut. </p><p>Despite his promise, Junmyeon found himself back at the water from before, looking out at the spot they had been before. Both to his relief yet sadness, all the sins of the humans being there were gone. There wasn’t even a scent to go off to, leaving Junmyeon without the faintest idea of where they had gone. Time meant nothing, so he wasn’t even certain how long it had been since he had seen the Humans. Vague memories of the cold, white, and much longer night came to mind, but he wasn’t sure if that was of the past or of recent. </p><p>Curiosity got the better of him and Junmyeon ended up traveling further up the water, venturing a bit closer than most of them dared. Although it wasn’t yet the human place, some of them did wander this far making it dangerous. Eventually he found a familiar looking set up of tents and chairs. Junmyeon felt a rush of something in him, but he didn’t move from the waters. Neither of the humans from before were to be seen, and he couldn’t risk being wrong and being seen by other humans. </p><p>So Junmyeon waited in the water, watching the sky as time passed and it faded from bright blue into a mix of orange and purple as clouds filled the sky,  with still no signs of the humans. Surely this was a long time for humans to be away from their shelter? Especially with the oncoming rain.  Whereas it was normal for Junmyeon not to return each night, he knew human’s like to sleep in the dark under the protection. He decided to investigate, promising himself only to take a quick peek and see if he picked up anything of Yixings. It would be a quick in and out, nobody would even know. </p><p>Quickly Junmyeon moved downstream until there was a bush that would block anyone from seeing him. He got out of the water and shifted, before walking back up to where the shelter was, eyes nervously looking around every few seconds to make sure there was nothing there. Despite feeling nervous, Junmyeon didn’t feel any sense of danger. It could have been due to him becoming far too bold, arrogant enough to go on land and converse with a human. Arrogance made a person blind, but Junmyeon didn't think it was like that for him. He was still on alert and looking for danger after all. </p><p>As Junmyeon approached the tent, he instantly picked up the familiarity of the space. This was most definitely Yixing set up, and they had been there very recently. It was likely Junmyeon had just missed them heading out. Now that Junmyeon was certain it was their space, he wasn’t sure if he should stay or head back to the water. He wanted to see them, but there was the risk of someone else showing up before them or them not wanting to see them. He ended up settling on sitting by the water, if things went wrong he could swim out of sight and shift before they even realized he was gone. </p><p>The sky grew darker and the clouds thicker, but before the first star could be seen Junmyeon heard the sound of footsteps in the distance. Junmyeon froze in place, his feet only inches away from the water's edge. His heart went crazy in his chest, anxiety taking over him once more. Suddenly he was filled with doubts. What if he was wrong? The footsteps grew closer, although one stopped further back then the other. Junmyeon forced his head to turn and see who was approaching him. </p><p>Yixing stood only a few steps back, a soft smile on his face that eased Junmyeon instantly.</p><p>“It’s nice to see you again Junmyeon.” The not-so-human greeted, not moving closer to Junmyeon. It was as if he could sense Junmyeon was nervous, still weary of him. And Junmyeon appreciated the gesture. It was best not to get to close, the human scent would alarm the others.</p><p>Not sure how to respond, Junmyeon nodded his head slightly. Behind Yixing his grandmother was moving stuff into one of the tents, most likely getting it out of the way of the rain that was slowly starting to come down. As much as Junmyeon wished to speak to her, He knew Humans were not good with the rain. It would be best to visit later. Leaving already felt wrong, JUnmyeon wanted to do something for them at least. </p><p>For a moment he sat in silence, unsure of what to do. He stared out at the water, searching for an answer as a small droplet bounced on the water’s surface. The water gave him an answer, something slightly shimmering under the surface, nestled into the sand below. Junmyeon reached out, picking up the small pearl. Fate had brought it here, answering his silent plea. </p><p>He stood, offering the pearl out to Yixing. “I cannot stay long, But i wish for her to have this.” The human looked down at Junmyeon's hand, eyes widening when he realized what Junmyeon was holding. As Junmyeon should have predicted, Yixing shook his head.</p><p>“There is no way we could accept something so precious Junmyeon. You should keep it.” Typically Human, over valuing such small things. Pearls were easy to find when you were one with water, if he wished he could collect a hundred of them. </p><p>“I have plenty of my own, I insist you give it to her. For her kindness from before.” Junmyeon didn't hesitate, placing the pearl in Yixing’s hand. His flesh tingled when their skin made contact, but in a rather pleasant way. “Please do this for me.” Junmyeon held Yixing’s hand, in a way to keep the pearl in the not so human’s hand. Yixing still looked unsure, but a smile slipped onto his face, a dimple appearing on his cheek, and Junmyeon felt his heart flutter in his chest. </p><p>“Thank you Junmyeon. I’m sure she will love it.” Yixing slipped his hand from Junmyeon’s, a cold, unfamiliar feeling settling under his skin. But he refused to move, to reach out as Yixing slipped away to find his grandmother. Now was his chance to vanish before he came back and started with questions, Junmyeon had already made a mistake by coming here, let alone making contact. Conflicting feelings swirled in his mind, but Junmyeon forced himself to move back to the water, leaving before he did something else foolish. </p><p>That night Junmyeon did not return to the grove, instead sleeping in the water just a small distance away from his home. He needed time to get rid of the scent, and time to think. No one questioned him, no one ever tried to come over and see him, making that feeling from before grow worse, eating away at him. A thought formed in his head, one he tried to push out, ignore. But it refused to go away. </p><p>He needed to see Yixing again. Junmyeon wanted that feeling again. </p><p>Many days passed before Junmyeon made his way to where the human was again,his mind pressuring him to find Yixing. It became easy, the water practically dragging him to the not so human. Yixing didn’t question where Junmyeon came from, he simply sat next to Junmyeon, talking about things Junmyeon didn’t understand, yet he didn’t mind the words. He liked listening to Yixing. </p><p>It became a habit, seeking out Yixing every once and a while, then being hit with horrible guilt, returning home, yet feeling empty with his people. Time spent with Yixing felt better, Junmyeon no longer weary of him, speaking up, answering a few of his questions that never pushed to far. </p><p>“I like blue, with a more green tint.” Junmyeon had admitted, leaning Against Yixing. Something about the other made Junmyeon want to be close, and he was much too tired to sit up anymore. There were trees, But Junmyeon enjoyed the warmth of the not so human. “Grey is also nice, like a stone smoothed over time by the waters.”</p><p>Yixing hummed, and Junmyeon didn’t even need to look to know he was smiling. “I figured you would like those colors. Everything about you reminds me of water. Powerful and beautiful, destructive yet comforting.”</p><p>The words were simple, but Junmyeon felt his face heat up. Yes, he was of water, but Yixing didn’t know, and the way he had explained it had been poetic, it made Junmyeon feel proud. </p><p>“You remind me of Orange, or maybe Yellow.” Junmyeon spoke up, shifting closer to Junmyeon. “There is  this peaceful warmth to you, healing in nature. Bright, your smile could light up a space, yet if pushed too far, perhaps you could burn, just like the sun.” He tried to mimk the way Yixing spoke, revealing his inner thoughts. Yixing was soft, but there was something there lurking, hidden away deep in him. When Junmyeon had first felt it it had put him on edge, but it quickly changed, almost bringing some sort of comfort, like it could never be used towards him.  </p><p>“I like that. I do like Orange.” Yixing commented. Then Junmyeon felt it, finger brushing over his own, before ever so careful entwined with his own. His heart went crazy in his chest, anxiousness wrecking him. He stilled, unsure of what to do, but Yixing did no more. After a moment, Junmyeon managed to calm down and realize how nice it felt. Holding hands typically meant nothing, but with Yixing, it was pleasant.</p><p> Junmyeon wanted to stay like that forever. </p><p>But he couldn’t, and as night fell, Junmyeon was forced to part ways. As he turned to go, Yixing grabbed him ever so lightly and turned him back to face him. Junmyeon looked at him in confusion, but his attention was quickly taken away as a soft kiss was planted on his lips. Short and sweet, sending a pleasant tingle through him once again. Just as quickly Yixing pulled away, checking over Junmyeon, making sure Junmyeon was fine. </p><p>Junmyeon was more than fine. </p><p>He wanted to do it again. </p><p>“I hope to see you again soon Junmyeon.” Yixing smiled, dazzling Junmyeon once again. He couldn’t stop his own smile forming on his face, Junmyeon didn’t want to hide his joy. No matter what, he would be back. Out of everything in the world, Yixing was the only thing that felt right. This was something he needed. </p><p>Junmyeon was still dazed as he returned to the spot he had pretty much taken over, unable to pull his mind away from Yixing. It took him far too long to realize one of the elders was there, disappointment clear on her face. </p><p>“Child, I have warned you.” Her words were once again cold, her body rigged and unwelcoming. An uneasy feeling tugged at Junmyeon’s gut, the harsh reality hitting him. All day had been spent with Yixing, with touching. The human’s scent surely was covering him, warning her of his sins. “You are endangering us all. Either get rid of the human, or leave and never return.”</p><p>And just like that, Junmyeon heart dropped in his chest. There was no way he could leave Yixing, let alone hurt him. But he couldn't leave, this was his home, he didn’t know how to live on his own out there. There was nowhere he could go, no other grove, safe waters. A chill enveloped him as he stared at the woman, struggling to find an answer. This time the water did not save him, it did not give him an answer or solution. </p><p>He needed warmth.</p><p>“I’ll go, but please give me until the morning light.” The words felt heavy in his throat, the woman’s expression shifting to surprise. She hadn’t expected Junmyeon to offer to leave, to head out in the danger by himself. It terrified Junmyeon, but if he waited, he could seek out Yixing, and maybe, just maybe, get some sort of support from the Human. </p><p>Maybe the not-so-human could be his new home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly feel like my writing has gotten so much better in just a year, but maybe that's just me being less anxious over my works. Who knows. But it makes me want to rewrite a different Sulay fic I wrote that i feel like i could have done better on. Alas, I won't even start that until i'm done with this fic since i feel bad for updating so slowly. </p><p>Thank you so much for reading as always, Stay safe out there and have a good day. Remember to drink water too. </p><p><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/sutaoris">Here is a link to my curiouscat</a> if you would like to make a fic request, asking something, or just say Hi. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After so much time, the finally part is here. I hope you like it. I</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finding Yixing turned out to be a timely thing, Junmyeon unable to find the not-so-Human in the morning. Always on the move, Junmyeon couldn’t understand why he would always move around. He wasn’t even sure where to look, trying all the spots he had been prior and coming up fruitless. Many of the water spirits days and nights were spent alonge, the ache inside him growing worse, fear creeping back in his heart. There was nowhere else he could go, Yixing was his only shot.</p><p>Seasons passed, forcing Junmyeon to venture further in desperation. His mind became a mess, not even sure what he was looking for. It was doubtful Yixing lived anywhere near water, yet something in him told him to stick to the water. It most likely was his fear of wandering the land so much, but it didn’t quite feel like that. </p><p>Sleep was out of the question, he couldn’t risk it. Though he could last longer without it, especially when he didn’t use his human form, going so long without it slowly took its toll. As days passed he started to become weaker and moved much slower, governing little distance. His mind begged for sleep, but he didn’t feel safe enough for such an action, he had to keep going. </p><p>The last of the snow had faded when he finally felt it. </p><p>A pull towards a small stream, where the wood started to thin and there was a risk of humans. Maybe it had been foolish, but Junmyeon had avoided such paths. But this one called him, and his tired mind didn’t wish to fight. He let the water guide him in the direction, although the pull was faint, not growing any stronger. </p><p>In time he saw it, a small wooden structure, smoke puffing out of a stone slab sticking out of the top. In Front of the structure were rows of food being grown, much too neat to be of its own accord. The plants looked far to well off for the season, already lush and bearing fruit. There were tools, and other signs of the space being a human space. </p><p>Instead of running, Junmyeon got as close to the shore as he could picking up a scent. The whole area was covered in the familiar one, pushing Junmyeon to take on his human form and stumble out of the water with little thought. The choice was a poor one, his human body just as drained, Junmyeon quickly stumbling to the ground. </p><p>“Yixing.” Junmyeon called out, barely raising his voice. Though he trusted yixing, he didn’t know if he was not so human and his grandmother lived alone. If there were other humans, they might be dangerous, even if Yixing knew them. “Yixing.” He called again, crawling towards the hut.  The ground hurt his sensitive skin, easily bruising and taking small wounds, forcing him to stop as tears of frustration formed in his eyes.</p><p>“Junmyeon?”</p><p>Yixing came from the hut, a look of concern on his face. Without hesitation he ran over to the other, kneeling down before him. “What are you doing here Junmyeon? What happened to you?” At the other questions, Junmyeon couldn’t stop his tears. The felt hot and wet and the slipped down his face, only making him feel worse. </p><p>“I wish for sleep Yixing.” His voice came out of the horse, instantly collapsing against Yixing. Just like that, the warmth was back, bringing so light to his horrible situation. The not so human carefully took him in his arms, carrying him over to the small wooden structure as Junmyeon lost consciousness. </p><p>When he woke again, he found himself in a nest of softness and warmth, finding no will to move. Yet he quickly remembered he still knew little of Yixing's living situation, to which he forced his eyes open. The person in question stood by a fire surrounded by stone, cooking in a metal pot. Whatever it was had a nice scent, forcing Junmyeon to realize it had been ages since he had eaten. </p><p>Junmyeon sat up, keeping the warm fabric around him best he could. Yixing noticed his movement, moving away from the fire and over to where Junmyeon was. “Are you feeling better? You’ve been asleep for days, I was starting to worry you wouldn’t wake up.” His words were tender as he sat on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.” Sleeping for so long wasn’t a problem, his kind could sleep for far longer when they wished to. Junmyeon wasn’t a fan though, he preferred to up and about. Now that he was around the not-so-human, he needed to be more careful. </p><p>A light laugh fell from Yixing mouth, his eyes crinkling with his smile. “I don’t think anyone plans on sleeping for days.” He stood, walking back over to the pot. Within minutes Junmyeon belly was full of some wonderful soup and he felt lifetimes better. As they ate, Yixing didn’t prod him for information even once, and Junmyeon couldn’t be more grateful. At this point he wasn’t even sure what he could say. </p><p>But when the last of the meal was finished, the questions began.</p><p>“Why are you here Junmyeon?” His tone was still soft, but Junmyeon felt his heart drop. </p><p>“I don’t have a home anymore.” It was the truth, he didn’t want to lie. “I didn’t know where to go.” Oddly, the answer seemed to be enough, Yixing nodding his head in understanding. As always, Yixing was so welcoming that Junmyeon could melt. </p><p>“You can stay as long as you need. I would rather like to have company again.”</p><p>“What about your grandmother?” Yixing instantly went stiff at Junmyeon’s words, a sad look briefly taking over his face.</p><p>“She’s gone.” He paused, eyes on the ground as he looked lost in his mind. After some time he looked back up to Junmyeon, a sadness no longer there.  “But She liked you a lot, I think it would make her happy for you to be here now.” He motioned to Junmyeon robe he always wore in Human form, the once clean white fabric now and awkward off white with rough patches. “She thought it was classy that you always wore a Hanbok in this day and age.”</p><p>They were just the clothing all his kind that he had grown up with wore, he hadn’t really thought much about what it was. But the fact his grandmother had loved his clothing made him feel more proud, when Yixing wasn’t looking he would be sure to make a new one. </p><p>Time passed rather peacefully, Junmyeon trying his best to settle into a human like life. Everything Yixing did he watched, copied, offered to help when he could. Gardening was something he picked up easily, enjoying the task of pulling weeds, watering the plants, picking the fruit and vegetables at the right time. Human’s didn’t get much free time, working constantly just to feed and clothe themselves. While Junmyeon's skin became rough in more places due to work, he couldn’t complan. Yixing was giving him so much without asking for anything in return.</p><p>They slept in the same bed, side by side, often entangled with each other. They never spoke of their relationship, letting it flow as it pleased. Kisses would be exchanged, hands would be held, sweet nothing exchanged, yet it never felt like too much. Yixing just brought this balance Junmyeon craved, making him feel like leaving was perhaps the right choice. </p><p>All their time was not spent together, Yixing needing to travel occasionally to trade for things they could not provide for themselves. Junmyeon typically spent that time in the water, enjoying his true form while he could. While he wanted to show Yixing what he truly was, spill everything about himself, he still was hesitant. Yixing was no normal human, there were still risks. Even if Yixing would never hurt him, he could accidentally let it slip and lead to Junmyeon’s doom. </p><p>Junmyeon sat on the water’s edge, the cool winter air mixed with the sun gracing his skin. Much of his day had been spent in the water, getting that nice relaxing time. Yixing would be back soon, and Junmyeon wanted to greet him. The not-so-human had made sure Junmyeon bundled up before he had left, knowing Junmyeon liked to go out no matter the weather. He had ended up stripping off a layer and leaving it in the cabin, finding it to be too many constricting layers. </p><p>A sound caught Junmyeon’s attention, the crunch of feet on snow. Much lighter than Yixing’s, Junmyeon was barely able to pick up the steps. Curious, Junmyeon stood making his way towards the sound, hit getting louder and louder the further he went away from the water. The tree’s were fairly thin, but soon found himself only able to hear the sounds of the water moving out of sight. Still the sounds were becoming more erratic as he got closer, the creature clearly struggling. </p><p>On the ground lay a metal trap, a small fox caught in it, desperately trying to free itself as it clawed at the snow. The snow around it’s caught foot was tainted with blood, forcing Junmyeon to rush forward and free the creature. He knelt on the snow, trying to pry apart the cold metal, his hands straining to even move it an inch. There was a tiny metal part that stuck out, and Junmyeon ended up pushing it, the device popping open. Instantly the fox darted out, limping away with a small blood trail.</p><p>Before Junmyeon could move, The device snapped shut again, somehow becoming large and completely trapping Junmyeon’s hand. Pain throbbed through his arm, blood splattering on the snow as Junmyeon cried out of pain. He reached for the lever again, frantically pushing it, but nothing happened. He tried pulling it, moving it every way, but the device wouldn’t open, its arm only hurting more with each movement. </p><p>Junmyeon went still, trying to think his way out of it. If he shifted, he would be able to get out. He couldn’t stay in his other form out of water for much time without causing problems, but the snow would help a little. </p><p>Yet when he tried to shift, it didn’t work. No matter how much energy he used, pushing himself to turn, he couldn’t.</p><p>The panic truly set in, Junmyeon heart dropping in his chest. The trap was no normal hunters one, it had magic in it, enough to block even him. The size change had been odd, but Junmyeon had chalked it up to seeing it wrong. He was stuck in the middle of the woods, alone, no water in sight. </p><p>His worst fear had come true.</p><p>Desperate, Junmyeon tugged on his arm, trying to rip it out of the trap to no avail. The pain increased, the metal teeth dragging down further and only causing more damage. Tears formed in his eyes as he screamed in frustration, kicking the snow wildly and he conuited to pull his arm, desperate to try and free himself. If someone set a magic trap they would come back, he couldn’t be there when the person got back. </p><p>Junmyeon didn’t want to die. </p><p>It felt like an entry before Junmyeon heard steps in the snowing, coming fast towards him. The hunter was coming, and Junmyeon had little ways to fight back. There wasn’t even a stick or rock within reach he could use as a weapon. But he would fight, he wouldn't allow himself to go down without kicking and screaming.</p><p>But it wasn’t a hunter that broke through the trees, but a very terrified Yixing. “Oh my god Junmyeon, What happened?” The out of breath man stumbled onto the ground, checking over the crying Junmyeon. Blood stained the snow around them, Junmyeon’s wound still bleeding bad, not to mention the other injuries he had gained in his panic. </p><p>He didn’t even know what to say, a small sob coming from him. “I don’t want to die.” Junmyeon whimpered, tears flowing freely. </p><p>A look of confusion formed on Yixing’s face before he turned his attention to the device, inspecting it. “I’ll get you out, don't worry. You aren’t going to die, I won’t let you.” He fiddled around with the trap, trying the same metal bit Junmyeon had. Again nothing happened, clearly puzzling Yixing. But he put on a brave face, not wanting to upset Junmyeon further. </p><p>“And what do we have here? I didn’t think my trap would be so effective.”</p><p>They both froze in place at the voice, before slowly turning towards it. A man stood in the snow, decked out in layers of fur, with a crossbow in his hand that looked rough and heavily scarred. All it took was for Junmyeon to inhale for the man to point his bow at him, frowning deeply.</p><p>The man was not playing. </p><p>“Let him out.” Yixing spoke up, his voice surprisingly commanding. He stared down the man, but it only made him shake his head. </p><p>“Whatever that thing is that got stuck in my trap, I plan on keeping. With how pretty he is, I’m sure I can get a good price for him. The pretty ones always seem to be the most powerful. My Guess is he is some sort of shifter.” The man inspected Junmyeon like a piece of meat, his bow pointing from place to place. “Either way, Move aside, this thing has nothing but nothing but trouble. I wouldn’t want to kill a human.”</p><p>No, Yixing couldn’t get hurt because of him. </p><p>“Go.” Junmyeon begged, eyes pleading at Yixing. The hunter had yet to catch on to the fact Yixing wasn’t fully human, it was better to keep it that way. One of them needed to make it out alive. But Yixing shook his head, standing up. The man didn’t shoot, but he kept his crossbow trained on him. </p><p>“Leave.” Yixing ordered. “And never come back here.” His words only made the man laugh, stepping forward. </p><p>“Do you really think you’re in the position to negotiate? I can kill you first, then take him. It doesn’t matter to me.” He took another step forward, then another, Yixing remaining still. Seeing that Yixing wouldn’t budge, the hunter took a shot at him.</p><p>A small flash of light appeared before Yixing, the arrowing reflecting off of it and shooting straight back at the man, hitting his shoulder. He cursed, taking a step back, looking at Yixing with horror. Junmyeon knew little of the outside world, but he knew some of the other types of non humans. Not it made sense why Yixing seemed so human, but his energy was off, and he could heal. </p><p>Yixing had witch blood in him.</p><p>The hunter seemed to realize it the same time Junmyeon did, reading his crossbow again. Dead or alive, Yixing now was for certain a target, the hunter could gain a lot for bringing him to the right people. How Yixing had survived so long without a contract was unheard of, yet here he was, living freely, not a trace on him. </p><p>Another shot was fired, then another right after. The first one bounced back and was dodged, but the second exploded as soon as it hit the light, forcing Yixing to stumble back. The man took the opportunity to move forward, pulling out a knife and slashing at the Witch. The blade only grazed Yixing, but to Junmyeon it was as if he had watched him get stabbed. Thinking, Junmyeon kicked out his leg, barely getting the man, making him now stumble in turn. </p><p>Yixing said something Junmyeon didn’t understand, before reaching out to the man bare spot of skin on his throat. The moment his own skin touched the flesh, the Hunters skin took on a gross, reddish purple color as it rose as if it were infected, spreading the and ugly bruise throughout all his visible skin. He screamed in pain, falling to his knees. But Yixing didn’t let go, chanting under his breath as the man writhed in pain, before finally falling over, dead. </p><p>There was a cold, dead look on Yixing’s face, lacking any remorse at what he had done. Any of the life he had always had in his face was completely drained, and Junmyeon felt a new kind of nervousness. Fear, he was scared of whatever the hell Yixing had become. The situation had been dangerous, but the magic Yixing had used was not only powerful, but rare.</p><p>“Yixing?” Junmyeon asked nervously, the Witch still staring at the body. It was like a switch was flipped, the worry instantly coming to his face again as he knelt by the trap once more, inspecting it. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to learn like this.” Yixing grabbed a hold of the metal, his hand glowing red, before he winced at the device snapped, allowing Junmyeon to finally free himself. “I can understand if you don’t want to stay anymore.”</p><p>Even with how scary Yixing magic had been, he had only done it because they were in danger, and they man wouldn’t leave. Junmyeon didn’t want to give up just like that, especially with himself holding his own secret. It wasn’t fair, Junmyeon was sure he would have gone monstrous if Yixing had been in a similar situation. </p><p>With his injured arm he reached out, painfully taking Yixing's hand. “As long as you are doing your best to be good, I don’t care what you are, Witch, human, or any other thing. I’m not exactly cleaning myself, I’m sure you have noticed.”</p><p>A small smile graced Yixing lips, and he squeezed Junmyeon's hand. “You’re very bad at acting Human, but I thought it was cute how hard you try.” Warmth spread through Junmyoens arm, looking down he saw it was slowly mending, though his clothes obviously remained wrecked. “Though I’ve always wanted to know what you are, I don’t know much about the non human world. It has to be something related to water, Yes?”</p><p>“I guess you could say I’m like a water spirit, it’s the closest thing that comes to describe my kind.” It felt odd saying it outloud, but at the same time a weight came off his shoulders. Not more sneaking around, no more being worried he didn’t fit in enough. Yixing knew now, Yixing had let him share at his own time, even if Yixing hadn’t not been granted the same freedom. </p><p>After the two made their way back to the cabin and got comfortable in bed, Junmyeon let out a peaceful sigh. That day had been a mess, but it was something he felt like he needed. He didn’t need to be scared as much anymore, he wasn’t alone, he didn't have to just give up. He had yixing, a home, things to do with his time. Somehow he had found the more he was looking for, and felt inspired to do even more. There had to be others out there, lost, rejected by their own kind, seeking help, and he wanted to offer something to them, let them know they weren’t alone. </p><p>It would take some time, There were still plenty of things he wanted to experience with Yixing first. </p><p>But at least now, he finally felt like he was finding some sort of place for himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like the writing style changed drastically from part one to three, but I think it turned out okay. This turned out to be very fun to write, even if my brain dragged me behind every time i tried to work on this. I doubt anyone is actually reading this part, but I kinda feel burned out from writing. Sometimes its really amazing and i love it, and get excited to post things. But other times i feel like garbage and that posting is a waste of time and nobody would care if i did or not. But Sulay is one of my favorite dynamics and i do want to write more.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you have a wonderful day, Thank you so much for reading and sticking around, and please stay safe out there.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Stay safe out there! Updates will be slow as this work take a lot of effort and is not my main focus.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>